Is Anybody Out There?
by PancakesAndSunshine
Summary: One-shot. When Morgan is shot and killed, Emily isn't coping very well. Can a certain blonde media liaison turn things around for her? R&R! Re-written from my previous one. Rated T for language.


**Author's Note: Hey guys! I thought I would just come up with a sweeter JJ/Em one-shot for you, as all the rest of them are… **_**Risqué**_**, to say the least. I hope you enjoy them, though! Tee-hee :) Anyway, enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Derek Morgan was one of the only people to have been proud of Emily.

But he couldn't possibly be happy with her now. She relived the horrid, vivid memory over and over in her mind, as if it had happened merely seconds ago.

"_JJ, you and Reid take the back. Prentiss and Morgan cover the front, and Dave, you're with me. Let's move," Hotch barked. The team nodded and proceeded to cover their assigned parts._

"_You see him, you shoot. Got it?" Morgan looked back at Emily. She nodded._

"_I got it, I got it. Let's go," she said, following him into the front yard._

_Suddenly, there was a rustling behind them. _

"_Was that him?" Morgan whispered to Emily. She shrugged, her eyes peeled, scouring every inch of the porch._

_The UnSub leapt out of the bushes with a in his hand. Emily whipped around and kept her gun trained on him. _

"_Daniel White, FBI. Drop the weapon and put your hands up, or I will be forced to shoot. Do it now!" Morgan shouted. Daniel raised his gun to Emily. _

"_Don't do it, Daniel. DON'T DO IT!" Morgan yelled. The minute the gun went off, Emily fell to the ground. Another shot went off._

_But it wasn't Emily who had gotten shot._

_It was Morgan. A bullet was lodged in his upper left chest area._

"_Shit!" she screamed. _

_The second bullet, she found out, was the one that killed Daniel White. Aside from the fact that the UnSub was finally caught, Emily was distraught. _

"_Hotch! JJ! Reid! Rossi!"Emily screamed hoarsely. JJ and Rossi ran to her side. Her hands were on top of each other, desperately trying to stop the bleeding coming from Morgan's chest._

"_Medic! We need a medic!" Hotch yelled. The medics rushed towards Morgan and dragged his limp body onto a stretcher. _

"_Morgan… I'm so sorry…" Emily whispered as his body was whisked away to the back of the paramedics' truck._

"_Emily," JJ gently touched her shoulder._

"_If he dies, it'll be my fault, JJ. My damn fault," Emily spat. She yanked the door of the nearest SUV open and slammed it forcefully once she was inside. _

And ever since then, the one person who had really been there for her was JJ. She was the one to call and check on Emily every morning and every night. Suddenly, something tugged at the back of Emily's brain.

It was funny how JJ was the only one who cared. For a while now, Emily had been having feelings for the blonde. Every time they were near each other, Emily's heart would beat faster and faster. Her palms would get sweaty, and she would start to fidget; every sign of a crush.

_Is that really what you're thinking, Emily Elizabeth Prentiss? _A voice in her head scolded her.

_I can't help it!_ She retorted. It was true. She couldn't control the way she felt about JJ. So many times, she had wished to tell her. This was a terrible time to be thinking this over, but what with the recent tragedy, Emily needed to start thinking about things like this. She never knew when it was her time to go. Unfortunately, Emily assumed that JJ didn't feel the same way, so she kept her feelings to herself, not wanting to screw up their friendship.

But how wrong she was.

JJ felt the same way about Emily, if not even stronger. Her heart would race when she caught sight of Emily's beautiful face. Her worries were the same; she didn't want to risk messing up their friendship for something to work in her favor. She could never imagine upsetting Emily, making her cry or sink back into depression. All JJ wanted to do from the very beginning was be there for her. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't bring herself to tell Emily. Until now, the two remained close friends, nothing more.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM ~

As Emily sat and pondered her thoughts on a lone bench behind the BAU building, JJ came up behind her.

"Em, are you alright?" JJ asked. She placed her hand on Emily's knee.

"Do I _look_ alright?" Emily glared pointedly. JJ removed her hand.

"I'm sorry, Emily. It's not your fault," JJ pointed out. Emily shifted in her seat and faced JJ.

"_Not my fault_?" she whispered.

"It's not, Emily. It really isn't. There's nothing you could've done," JJ persuaded her.

"That's a fucking lie, and you damn well know it. If I can't tell who the UnSub is about to shoot, then I can't be a profiler. Hell, I can't be _anywhere _in the FBI."

"Emily, that's not what you do. Profilers don't try to guess who the criminal is going to shoot. Profilers break the UnSub down so that it's easier to catch them. It's not your job to tell who they're going to shoot. You are damn _incredible _at your job, Emily, and if anyone knows it, it's me," JJ promised her, taking her hand.

Suddenly, Emily broke down. Tears flooded down her face at JJ's mere touch. It was as if her whole world had come crashing down on her.

"Shh… It's okay," JJ whispered, letting go of Emily's hand and pulling Emily's body into hers. Emily fell over into her lap and began to sob.

JJ rubbed her back. "You're okay. It's going to be okay."

Emily rose back up. "No, it won't. I am _not_ okay. I walked out of his damn funeral because I was too _fucking selfish_. I didn't want anyone to see me bawl my fucking guts out," she argued.

"Emily, what's wrong with crying? I do it all the time. In front of Reid, in front of you, in front of Garcia… In front of everyone! There is _nothing _wrong with crying," JJ assured her. She took Emily's hand once more, but let her cry.

Moments of silence passed, the only noise being Emily's small sniffles.

"Sometimes, I just feel like nobody's out there for me, like nobody wants to listen," Emily confessed.

Squeezing Emily's hand, JJ said quietly, "You don't have to do this on your own. I'll listen. I'm here for you."

Emily looked up, her eyes watery. She sniffed before replying, "I know. Thank you."

"Anytime, you just come talk to me, alright? I don't give a damn if it's three thirty in the morning. You call," JJ said firmly, getting up to leave.

_Come on JJ, now's your chance_, she told herself.

Instead of walking away, JJ forced herself to turn around. She took a deep breath, then finally said, "Wait. I have a question for you…"

Emily wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Shoot," she managed a shaky smile.

"Do you…? Never mind," JJ brushed it off and shifted her bag awkwardly on her shoulder.

"What is it?" Emily asked, intent on discovering JJ's question.

"Never mind, I said," JJ urged.

"Jennifer, if you have a burning question, don't hesitate to tell your best friend," Emily led on with a sly grin.

"I… Do you like women?" she blurted out. Immediately, she covered her mouth as a fierce blush crept onto her face.

"W-what?" Emily asked, stunned at the forwardness of JJ's question.

"Shit…" JJ muttered. "I'm so sorry. Just… ignore that."

"Yeah, I do," Emily admitted, shocking JJ.

JJ's blue eyes found Emily's brown ones.

"I know this isn't the best time, you know, with… Morgan and stuff, but… I… just had to get it out…" JJ trailed off.

"It's okay," Emily said softly, her tears dissipating from her face and eyes.

"I'm sorry," JJ said, shaking her head and looking down.

"What are you sorry for? I can't help the fact I'm just _that _attractive," Emily winked. JJ rolled her eyes and gave Emily a gentle swat on the arm.

"I just… I… I need to know if I really…like you," JJ said timidly. Emily shot her a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" she asked quizzically. JJ placed her palm on Emily's cheek, leaning closer and closer.

Just as JJ's face was right in front of Emily's, the brunette's eyes fluttered closed, her long eyelashes protruding from her face. A warm glow burned in the pit of JJ's stomach.

"Well? This is it, isn't it?" Emily took a deep breath.

"You're so beautiful," JJ murmured. "Are you ready?"

"I-Yeah, I'm ready," Emily whispered. JJ could feel Emily's warm breath on her lips. She rested her left cheek on Emily's right one.

Then, just as a breeze began to pick up, JJ pressed her lips to Emily's in a small kiss. At that moment, everything seemed to fall into place. It was like the scattered puzzle pieces that were her life had come together and made something undeniably beautiful.

She pulled away after a few seconds, leaving Emily stunned.

"I…" JJ couldn't bring herself to speak.

"JJ, just say it. I won't be offended at all. It's your decision, and I totally respect that," Emily promised.

"I can't…" Words were left hanging from her lips.

"Alright. I'll go, then. I'll see you tomorrow, JJ," Emily blushed, gathering up her things. Just as she was about to walk away, JJ spoke up.

"I can't…live another day without you."

Emily turned around, more tears spiking her eyes.

"What?" her voice was quiet and childlike. JJ stood up and took a deep breath.

"I can't go on without you, Emily. I… I need you," she whispered.

Emily dropped her things where she stood and raced towards JJ, running her over in a staggering hug. JJ pulled her back onto the bench and held on tightly.

Emily moved so that she was straddling JJ. JJ looked around nervously.

"Relax, it's not like Hotch is standing out here or anything," Emily chuckled. JJ grinned.

"You're right." She laced her fingers around the back of Emily's neck and pulled her face closer to hers.

Emily's lips were as refreshing as a cool breeze on a hot summer day. JJ could pick up a hint of Emily's favorite Wrigley gum as their mouths attacked one another.

Soon, the two pulled away for air.

"You are incredible," JJ breathed, staring at Emily's face. The light played off of her face and hair perfectly.

"As are you," Emily giggled. JJ lifted Emily off her lap and pressed another small kiss to her slightly swollen lips.

She turned so that she was face-to-face with Emily.

"I love you so much. I don't want to do this all alone. We need to put in effort from both sides to make this work," she said seriously.

"I promise. And if we aren't giving our two-hundred percent effort, we have to agree that it's over, okay?" Emily agreed. JJ nodded. After a few moments passed, Emily curled on the bench and rested her head on JJ's shoulder. JJ twirled a piece of Emily's hair in between her forefinger and thumb.

"I love you, Emily," JJ whispered, pressing her lips to the top of Emily's head. Emily looked up and kissed JJ's jaw.

"I love you too, Jennifer."

**The End**

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed! Review, please! :) **


End file.
